


When Four Become Five

by vaderina



Series: Fearsome Fivesome [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Allusions to interrogation, Angst, Baking, Birthday celebration attempts, Chubby Gellert, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Feels, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance?, The MoM is not nice, christmas shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Life was going quite well for what the MACUSA aurors have ended up calling the Fearsome Foursome. The chart of gold stars and red dots seemed to keep everyone happy and working nicely together. Then Theseus decided to join the merry band.





	When Four Become Five

**Author's Note:**

> So it only took about 10 months to actually write a second part to Of Gold Star And Red Dots...I knew I was slow but didn't realise I was slower than a turtle who was chilled out and having a nice slow amble.

The case had never felt crowded before but Newt found that the news of his brother’s impending visit as something to dread. Theseus had always had strong views on things, he was rather by the book at times and Newt’s lifestyle left him rather baffled. There was no doubt about his love for his little brother but love didn’t bring understanding. As it stood he had to prepare what had become his little family of misfits for the force that was his brother. Not to mention that he needed to give Theseus a heads up that his case was no longer just a sanctuary for magical creatures. Although he suspected Theseus would know about Gellert living in his case because most ministries seemed to at least talk to each other about such things he wasn’t so sure that Credence and Percy’s presence would be such common knowledge. It would have all gone to sort of plan too except Newt never really had plans because that was impractical around creatures and cantankerous fully grown wizard-children. All the same, the vague notion of gentle introductions went flying out the window when he came down with the most miserable bout of man flu he had ever experienced. He had tried to push on despite the hot flushes and teeth chattering bouts of cold while keeping it a secret from the others, but when he shared a bed with one of them and the other two were usually in close proximity it was an impossible feat. Percy frowned at him one night as they lay in bed, Newt quietly attempting to burrow into Percy’s side for warmth. The frown morphed into concern and a hand on his forehead before a glass of water was summoned to them. It floated through the air soundlessly but on the tail end of it a knock on the door sounded.

“Everything okay?” Gellert’s voice drifted through the gap in the door.

“Fine, you alright?” Newt called back before Percy could open his mouth.

“Well, my glass of water rather hastily departed from my hand so I had to get a new one. Thought I’d see if there was some fire you were trying to put out or what.”

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to snatch your drink.” Percy replied and Newt’s heart soared. It hadn’t been too long that the two men were willing to talk and they still weren’t consistently verbal - at least Percy wasn’t - but they’d come along so much since their first meeting. Outside of the case Percy was still silent, occasionally he’d murmur something to Newt but that was about it. However in the case, between the four of them Percival felt comfortable enough to speak. And if if was just Newt’s company he was enjoying sometimes he’d shout too.

“So, nothing to worry about?” Gellert sounded uncertain, hovering on the doorstep, hand on the handle.

“Newt’s ill.” Percy cut Newt’s “Fine.” off succinctly. The door pushed open and Gellert stared into the room wide eyed.

“That’s not very good.” he noted dumbly and Percy nodded in agreement.

“Not good, no. But it’s not his fault so to speak so he won’t get a red dot for it. However, if he doesn’t do as told and take it easy that could very well earn him one. And we don’t like it when that happens, do we?” he cast Newt a meaningful glance.

“I’ll let Credence know. We’ll sort everyone out for breakfast tomorrow. There’s should be some potions and whatnot in the shed to help with fevers, chills, coughs and the like. You know the stuff.” Gellert said and after a soft “Get well soon and good night.” he left, no doubt to talk to Credence.

The night proved difficult for Newt. Despite the potion Percy forced onto him he woke up too hot, limbs too heavy to move and disoriented. Next to him Percy stirred, ever the light sleeper he was even more on edge with Newt unwell. He softly shushed Newt, pulled him close and stroked lazy fingers through his hair to settle him. When the sun finally peeked in Percy was awake and looking at Newt with a worried frown. He still felt far too warm for his liking but at least he was snuffling away in his sleep rather than laying on his back drenched in sweat. When Percy tried to get out of bed Newt mumbled next to him and curled in on his side, kicking the covers off and shivering in the cool air of the morning. Gently Percy pulled the covers back over him and pressed a kiss to his temple before he left to find and help the others. It was later than he’d anticipated waking, their uneasy night for once helped him sleep in. The creatures were all fed, clean and happy in their environments while Credence and Gellert were nowhere to be found. After a quick search Percy headed to the shack where they usually converged most mornings. He pushed the door open and the smell of something slightly burning hit his nose.

“Morning sleepyhead!” Gellert trilled as he scraped something black from the pan. “How’s our resident patient?”

“Still sleeping. Still ill. And your cooking is still inedible by the looks of things.” Percy grumbled and glanced at Credence who was washing and slicing fruits. “Morning.”

“Morning Percy.” Credence replied, much more sedate than Gellert. There was a quiet, soothing quality to him which helped to no end not only with the creatures but also the humans who lived in the case. While Newt was a wonderful mediator there were times when it was Credence who became the voice of reason. Before they could get more comfortable there was a knock on the case and the three of them froze.

“Newt!” a strange voice hollered before footsteps descended the narrow steps down into the shack. The intruder pulled up short at seeing the three of them and whipped a wand out, pointing it at Gellert. Everyone froze as they took in the scene, the stranger stared at them.

“What have you done to Newt?” his voice was hoarse with fearful fury as his eyes flickered between the three men. “Graves?” The disbelief in his voice was layered with anger. On silent feet Percy moved and stood in front of Gellert as he stared down the intruder. Behind them Credence was slowly losing his form, primed to attack in defence of his family.

“You in on this Graves? Has the madman twisted you?”   


“Hey!” Gellert said indignantly and peered out from behind Percy. The wand was pointed straight at him and Percy’s hand went to his pocket without a hint of subtlety. Credence looked around wide eyed and vibrating with distressed energy, coiled and ready to spring into reluctant action.

“What is going on?” Newt’s voice broke the tension. Percy didn’t take his eyes off the stranger, poised to defend if he were to choose Newt’s unfortunate appearance as the moment to attack.

“Newt!” The stranger’s wand didn’t waver. “Get out of here, I can have backup here in 3 minutes, keep safe and I’ll come find you when it’s over.”

Newt shuffled closer, the corner of the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders dragged along the floor. He shambled between Percy and the wand pointed at them and wrapped a gentle hand around the hand grasping the wand. With a confused noise the other man let his arm be guided down.

“Now, this is silly posturing. Theseus, please remember that I don’t like duels in my case.” Newt coughed and hands immediately went to him. Percy and Theseus glared at each other as they both tried to help Newt. To make things simple Newt shrugged them both off and turned to Credence.

“Well done for not reacting Credence. Gold star for you.” A sheaf of the stars floated to Credence who took a sticker from it and quietly shuffled to put it on his chart. “As for you,” Newt turned to Gellert, “thank you for not going overboard and dramatic. Take a star.”

Gellert took a star and proudly put it on his chart with a grin.

“Percy,” Newt’s voice was soft, “thank you for protecting us all. And for shielding Gellert without a thought. You get a gold star too.”

A gold star peeled off the sheaf and floated to the chart, Percy not turning away from Theseus for a moment.

“Stop being so territorial.” Newt huffed. “He’s my brother. Yes he shouldn’t have pulled his wand on you so rudely but I think his heart was in the right place.”

He looked between all the men and sat heavily down in a chair. Percy finally tore his gaze away from Theseus and shared a look with Gellert.

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.” Gellert said without any preamble. Another glance at Percy and he picked up the red dots from the table. “You need to listen to us if you want to get better. Unfortunately your disobedience means a red dot.”

Newt laughed and hung his head. Before he could say anything Theseus stepped forward and Percy tensed.

“What on earth is going on?” he asked. Gellert bounced back to stand next to Percy with a wide, easy grin.

“I was trying to make breakfast while Percy was making sure Newt was rested up in bed.”

“I was standing by to put the fires out.” Credence laughed softly.

“You are a terror in the kitchen Gel, perhaps next time you should leave the complicated and grand things to those who know how to make them.” Newt’s smile was infectious and Percy found himself smiling too.

“Pancakes aren’t that grand!” Gellert cried.

“Wait, those were meant to be pancakes?” Theseus butted in with a gesture at the black sludge that was lightly smoking on a plate. Gellert crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

“Please, can’t we all just get along? Theseus, you know how to make pancakes, make yourself useful. Maybe Gellert could learn a thing or two from you.” A hand at Newt’s elbow urged him up and Percy steered him back out of the shack without a word.

“You bossy mother hen.” Newt grumbled as the door shut behind them. There may have been a low mumbled reply but it was too quiet for anyone to be certain. Theseus stared in disbelief at the two men he was left with.

“So,” Gellert began, “pancakes?”

“I’ll teach you if you explain how on earth this seems to be a perfectly normal morning for my brother.” Theseus replied but he was already rolling up his sleeves, wand weaving through the air to summon fresh ingredients and do away with the mess Gellert had made. “So, pancakes,” he started and began to guide the other man through the art of making the mix. His brother led a strange life and he couldn’t always keep up with it, but if he seemed content with having an ex-dark wizard, the powerful Director (or ex-Director? Theseus had been too holed up to keep up with international affairs) and an unknown man-child in his case then Theseus would trust him to know what he was doing.

“No, it’s all in the wrist.” Theseus found himself saying when another pancake sailed towards the ceiling and only a quick bit of wandwork floated it down rather than let it get stuck to the ceiling like the one before it. “Watch again, see it’s a in the wrist action. Like spell casting.”

Behind him Credence snickered and Theseus turned to him.

“Yes?”

“Nothing.” Credence giggled and turned back to knitting. What a peculiar person, Theseus wondered where Newt had picked him up from. Next to him Gellert was smirking too.

“What? What did I say?”

“You sweet innocent thing. Don’t worry. I’ll try harder from the wrist.” Gellert patted him on the arm and the smell of smoke drifted through the air. They looked at the smouldering and slowly blackening pancake they’d left in the pan. “Oops. I must admit I’m more of a whole arm kind of caster though.”

Theseus sighed and waved his wand to clear the mess and start yet another pancake probably destined for a charred end. The door to the shack flung open and a red cheeked Percy stood there, niffler clutched in one hand and he began to rummage through the desk.

“Alright there?” Gellert asked, not exceptionally fussed by the mountingly frantic search efforts. Percy just looked at him and sighed. “Theseus is a friend, it’s okay Percy.”

Percy looked at the man in question and pulled a face that wasn’t quite one of disgust or disbelief but a strange cross of both and a few more emotions.

“Charming.” Theseus growled in annoyance. “I was only trying to protect my brother. Think how it would look if you came to visit your brother who by his very nature doesn’t have people around. And then you come face to face with a dark wizard, the director of magical security of America and an unknown with no brother in sight. I apologised, I was rash but that’s no reason to give me the silent treatment.”

“Actually, you didn’t apologise.” Gellert chided with a fond smile. “But you’re not being snubbed. It’s just Percy being, well, Percy.”

“Right.” Theseus side eyed the other man in disbelief. “At least you could hold the niffler with more respect, Newt wouldn’t be happy to see his brat being dangled upside down.”

Hastily Percy righted the niffler and looked around again in distress. Gellert approached him slowly.

“What you lost?” A quick look at Theseus and Percy leant in to whisper into Gellert’s ear. “But, you’re good with wandless magic, why are you so worried about your wand?”

A flush spread over Percy’s cheek and suddenly Gellert grinned.

“That spell, huh? I need to get you a bottle then, for times like these.”

Theseus and Credence watched to conversation unfold, both equally confused. However, Credence set aside his knitting and pulled something away from his ball of yarn and held it up towards Percy.

“Sorry.” he mumbled. Percy snatched the offered wand in surprise and set the niffler down who ran out in a huff. “Just, your and Newt’s wands are perfect for knitting. I didn’t think you’d need it until I finished this blanket. He gestured behind him at the large monstrosity and Gellert’s eyes gleamed. The wand was snatched from Percy’s grip and tossed back to Credence.

“You, keep knitting.” he pointed at Credence then at Theseus, “you, keep making pancakes. As for you, come with me. I thought Newt was ill anyway.” Without waiting for a response Gellert took Percy by the elbow and marched them out.

“Guess that’s us told.” Theseus muttered mostly to himself. For want of anything else to do he turned back to the little stove and began making pancakes of the edible variety. Credence picked up the wands and began knitting again quietly, observing Theseus while he wasn’t watching. A few minutes later Gellert appeared back in the shack looking smug and he wriggled into the space between the stove and the pancake mix.

“Where were we?” he asked sweetly as though nothing had happened. By the time they got to the end of the batter in the bowl he’d almost mastered the art of flipping pancakes. The thicker ones he had no problems with but the thinner ones Newt seemed to prefer he still needed to use a spatula or magic for. The stack of pancakes was considerable and when Gellert floated it to the table Credence’s eyes went wide.

“I’ll take some for Newt. Where will I find him?”

“He’ll be in Percy’s room probably.” Credence replied as he reached for a pancake.

“Wait, I wouldn’t. No.” Gellert stumbled over his words but Theseus was already out of the door, plate in hand. A fair amount had changed in the case since he’d last been, the doors with names on them were the biggest change. Finally he found a door that said “Percy” in ornate letters near the nundu’s habitat. He knocked and turned the doorknob without even thinking. The door swung open on silent hinges and he stopped to stare at the scene in front of him. Both Newt and Percy were on the bed, on their backs, short of breath. The flush Newt sported wasn’t one born of a fever and both their eyes were a little glassy still. While they were both under the cover, if Theseus had any doubt about what had been happening perhaps less than 10 seconds earlier then the suspicious stain on the blanket would have clued him in enough. He didn’t say anything, just turned around, quietly closed the door behind himself and marched back to the shack. In there Gellert and Credence watched curiously as he put the plate down on the side, cast a warming charm over it and sat down at the table to eat. Gellert slid a sheet of paper towards him, his name on top of the sheet, along with a sheaf of gold stars.

“I think you deserve one.” Wordlessly Theseus pulled a star off and stuck it on his sheet. It was then stuck on the wall next to the other charts and Gellert looked exceptionally proud of himself.

About twenty minutes later Percy and Newt walked into the shack, they both glanced a little nervously at Theseus who made a point of staring at his pancakes. A shit eating grin spread over Gellert’s face.

“Feeling better, Newt?”

“Yes, much, thank you.” Theseus choked on his pancake and ignored all attempts to pat him on the back.

“Did Percy take your temperature?” Gellert grinned slyly and Newt gave him a bland look.

“He did. Everything came out just fine. Thank you for your concern.” Theseus stuffed more pancake into his mouth and tried to choke himself so he didn’t have to hear any more thinly veiled innuendo. Thankfully everyone settled down to eat quietly even if a few knowing looks were passed around the table accompanied by smirks. Eventually the stack of pancakes diminished and with a flick of his wrist Percy cleared the table.

“So, Newt, you’ve been quietly pestering me to find something to do. And I think I have found my calling finally. I want to learn how to bake.”

“That’s wonderful Gellert.” Newt beamed at him while his other two companions looked at Gellert like he’d grown two heads and just announced he wanted to personally guard the MACUSA finance vault.

“And, I think I have found the perfect teacher.” At that point Gellert looked to the side and smiled widely at Theseus. “You will teach me, won’t you?”

Theseus stared back dumbly and spluttered. He didn’t know much in the way of baking and wasn’t sure what help he could be.

“That’s an excellent idea. I know Theseus makes wonderful banana bread so you can learn that from him while he stays with us.” Newt grinned, and matter settled he rose. “I’m going to check on everyone in the case.”

“No you’re not.” Credence cut in sweetly. “You’re going back to bed, you’re still sick. And here, take this.” he threw a messily knitted blanket at him over the table. “No matter how much I worked on it, it wouldn’t get any bigger than this and it’s stifling to work under it. Consider it yours as a get well soon gift.”

Newt beamed as he clutched the blanket. It was a clash of colours, the knitting slightly uneven with tight, almost rock hard pieces followed by larger holes where the thread was too loose.

“It is beautiful, thank you Credence. Have a gold star.” Newt smiled and threw the monstrosity over his shoulders. Credence hadn’t been lying, he was enveloped in an almost too warm layer that he relished. Usually he felt the cold more than the others and the blanket was just perfect to keep the night chills at bay. Percy followed behind him as they made their way back to his room.

“Oh, Theseus,” Newt called back over his shoulder. You’re more than welcome to the cot in the shed - it’s not really used all that much anymore. Stay for as long as you’d like.”

“Suck up.” Gellert growled playfully at Credence when the door finally shut. Credence just shrugged with a smile.

“Let’s see you do one better. Bet I can get five stars in a row again before you.” Gellert’s eyes slid to the chart where Credence had three stars in a row compared to his measly two.

“Oh it’s on.” he muttered as Theseus watched the two of them bewildered. “Now, my dear British menace, please tell me about this amazing banana bread I was promised.”

Baking, it turned out, was a lot more difficult than Gellert had anticipated. There were no easy shortcuts if he wanted the achieve the perfection he so badly wanted. The additional problem was that after while even Newt got a little tired of sampling his creations. He was supportive, ordered Gellert a variety of books on cakes to encourage his newfound interest and each time he tried something he always smiled and found something to complement Gellert on even if the thing itself was bordering on blackened, inedible bitter lumps. There were some things he wouldn’t even inflict upon the creatures but Gellert was too stubborn to waste. When Percival, Credence, and Theseus refused Gellert would sit under the canopy of trees with the diricrawls and munch his way through his disappointing creations by himself.

At first it didn’t seem to make much difference. He’s eat as he pleased, share his successes and hide with his failures until they were just crumbs on an empty plate. Some days he was so proud of what he’d made - like the cupcakes which he decorated with colour changing icing that morphed between shapes with a spell aided by Theseus. Then he got more adventurous. One evening they were all sat round their ever expanding table and Gellert floated over a plain looking cake. Everyone let out appreciative hums that had grown almost obligatory whenever he succeeded in making something. However this time Gellert could barely keep still in his excitement as he presented Theseus with a knife to cut the cake. The first slice was made and Theseus pulled it out. The “ooh” that went up from around the table had Gellert clapping with glee. Inside the cake he’d managed to colour it into a few layers that bled into each other in the most beautiful of ways. The blue turned purple as it coloured red which in turn darkened to an almost brown before it warped into a green. Everyone tucked in happily and at the end when they were just sitting there quietly appreciating a good meal Gellert leaned back and wrinkled his nose. His trousers felt too tights and after a brief moment of consideration he decided that as they were all a family he was okay to just pop the top button open to give himself a little more room.

“Before I forget.” Credence reach behind his chair and produced some knitted oven gloves. “I nearly lost my fingers to frostbite making these for some reason. I think they’ll serve you better than me.”

Gellert took it gleefully and ran his hands over the cool material. They were certainly going to be a boon when he reached into the oven. Then he pouted and glared at the sticker charts where Credence proudly had 4 stars and had caught up with him. The smug grin Credence shot his way meant that that fact hadn’t passed him by either.

As it happened, Newt’s skills were once again needed by MACUSA. They’d stayed on American soil since everyone had moved in with Newt purely because of the number of magical creatures they could discover and study on the continent. Sometimes Newt would be called upon by Picquery to assist and Newt would oblige with the help of the other three, even when they weren’t invited.

It was another such instance and this time Theseus tagged along. The aurors that were huddled around the coffee pot saw them and smirked.

“Oh look. It’s the Fearsome Foursome.” one laughed openly.

“Looks like it’s become a fivesome now.” the other replied.

“Oh shut up Foaley.” Newt grinned easily. It was all in good jest and the aurors gave them mock salutes as they strolled by. Together they piled into the lift and Red gave them a frown before taking them to the President’s Office’s level.

“Ah, Mr. Scamander.” Picquery began and then frowned. “And associates. Mr. Scamander, I thought I was clear enough that we only needed you to consult on this matter, not your entire entourage. Which seems to have gained a member since we last spoke.” She eyed Theseus with distrust.

“Well, we are a bit of a package deal. And Theseus is with us on extended vacation - my brother is an asset wherever he goes.” Newt smiled widely. It was a smile Theseus knew all too well, full of innocence and well meaning while behind the smile Newt sneered in disdain and delighted in playing the fool that was underestimated. He didn’t want to question why his brother felt the need to quite effectively troll the President of MACUSA so much but there was no doubt Newt had some kind of end game.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” It never hurt to be polite, Theseus mused to himself as he watched a muscle tic in Picquery’s jaw. From the corner of his eye he could just about see Percy holding back a wide grin but it was a battle he was losing.

“The same, I’m sure. You’re all looking quite well.” Picquery’s eyes lingered on Gellert’s waistline and he covered it self-consciously. So perhaps he had rounded out a little since he’d taken to living in Newt’s case and especially since he’d started baking. However he’d never felt more content or happy and suddenly he wasn’t quite so sure about whether in his general satisfaction he’d perhaps let go a little too much. Before he had a chance to think and doubt any more Picquery cleared her throat and continued.

“There’s been a spate of incidents that my aurors cannot deal with - the gang we’re dealing with seem to know them all and by the sounds of it are old buddies of Mr. Grindelwald here. Perhaps you’d be kind enough to help us do away with this group? In exchange you may keep any beasts you find in their care.”

Newt looked around at his friends before he nodded.

“It would be our pleasure.”

They were given files to pour over in a quiet meeting room. It was mostly Percy looking over them and Theseus had a quick scan too. From there together they drew up a plan, Percy silent and stubborn in his insistence at drawing plans and scribbling out some of Theseus’ suggestions. In the meantime Newt and Credence looked over the information amassed on the group, occasionally showing one to Gellert who would nod or shake his head as to whether he knew them.

Their plan boiled down to something stupidly simplistic in the end - one that relied more on Gellert’s old connections. With Theseus and Percy’s support he put out some feelers to get in touch with the problematic group and a meeting was set up.

The meeting took place in a quaint neighbourhood, in the garden of a townhouse that allegedly served as the headquarters of the faction. There was no evidence of any nefarious ongoings so Gellert, with the others close behind him walked up to the front door and knocked. The door swung open on silent hinges and they cautiously entered. Inside, the house had been expanded and smelt of a mixture of blood, beasts and sweat.

“Knock knock!” Gellert called out and hurried footsteps came to greet them.

“You have returned!” the wizard in dramatic black robes cried out with a smile. Then his eyes landed on the group behind Gellert before taking in Gellert himself. The smile faltered.

“Yeah, about that…” Gellert looked around curiously. “It’s more that I came to ask you to stop?”

The wizard looked crestfallen before he drew himself out to his full height.

“I can see your mind has been warped by the soft fools you have kept as your company. You will be our Master again. Let us convince you.” he drew a wand and others flocked to his side, wands drawn and ready for combat.

“But...I asked you so nicely. Please stop?” Gellert tried again, hands up and placating.

“You leave us no option Master. Imperio.” The spell caught them all off guard as it slammed into Gellert. He went slack faced and pliant while Percy and Theseus scrambled for their wands. “I order you to return to us. And as a show of good faith, do away with your unworthy shacklers.”

Gellert turned slowly, wand raised at his friends, eyes blank. He took a few shambling steps towards them while Theseus and Percy stood in front of Newt and Credence as a shield. They were reluctant to fire at Gellert yet they couldn’t let him hurt the others. Nobody expected the cheeky smile and wink that Gellert gave them before he whipped around and in three spells had their opponents not only disarmed but also securely bound yet unharmed.

“Sorry, doesn’t work like that.” Gellert smiled as he summoned the dropped wands into his grip. Behind him the others stared in surprise.

“How?” Theseus and Newt asked at the same time.

“I thought it was impossible to resist the unforgivable curses.” Credence muttered at the back.

“It is.” Gellert replied cheerfully as he started making a round of the house. “But you can’t cast it on someone who is already under it.”

“You what?!” Theseus cried out and followed Gellert.

“Albus.” Was all Newt said and shrugged as he began to pick his way through the house too, on the search for beasts.

“I’ll explain back home. Let’s focus on our job here now. I promise my story isn’t all that interesting.”

They made quick work of the house, most rooms were empty but some contained creatures in such appalling state that Newt could have cried. After they’d swept through every room and cleared out whatever they pleased (Newt refused to call it looting no matter what the others said), Percy sent out a call for MACUSA to come and take over. They all filtered out of the house without a backwards glance and headed home.

“I think you might owe us an explanation.” Newt said as he handed Gellert a gold star all the same for everything he had done on their outing. “I’m guessing Albus had something to do with it?”

“Indeed.” Gellert nodded and stuck the gold star to his chart with a triumphant glance at Credence - he had got his 5 stars first. “When you agreed to rehabilitate me,” Percy snorted at that, “he cast an imperius curse on me. Told me to be nice and otherwise be my usual lovely self minus the whole exposing the wizarding world. I was getting a bit tired of all that anyway so was happy to oblige. So, here I am. Under my own free will. Just a bit nicer and with less of a drive to show the world that there are wizards.”

“Less of a drive to expose yourself.” Percy muttered to Credence with a smirk. Unfortunately for him everyone heard it and Theseus snorted. Percy looked ashamed for a moment.

“Nope, that urge is still there. But I’ve decided to save that for someone special.” Gellert looked as far from Theseus as possible with his cheeks reddened by the admission.

“That’s wonderful Gellert.” Newt smiled and pushed another gold star at him. “I’m glad your drive to expose things is under control. And may whoever you pick to witness that be over the moon.”

“He’ll moon them alright.” Credence giggled back at Percy. Newt glared at them.

“Don’t be mean Credence.” he said and watched as Gellert seemed to shrink a little in discomfort. “I expected better than that from you. You know what this means?”   


Credence looked crestfallen as a red dot ended his run of gold stars while Gellert had 5 in a row. Newt looked knowingly between them but said nothing.

“Now, Gellert, what would you like for your 5 stars?”

The hesitant lick of lips from Gellert was uncharacteristic - he was overcome with a bout of shyness as he glanced at Theseus.

“I...I think. That is, may I have some ice cream?” Gellert asked. Newt nodded at him with a small, indulgent smile. “With Theseus?”

“You can’t eat Theseus with ice cream.” Credence interrupted with a scowl. Before Newt could chastise him again Theseus stepped in.

“That sounds lovely. When would you like to go?” The grateful glance Newt shot at him went ignored as all his focus was on a shy and mumbling Gellert.

“I’d need a little time to get ready.” He mumbled at the floor.

“Your hair doesn’t take that long to dry. Just be your usual pineapple self.”

“Credence!” Newt snapped irritably. “Please go to your room if you have nothing nice to say.”

Like a moody teenager Credence stomped to the door and looked back at Gellert.

“You’ve gone soft all round old man. I liked you better before you started baking.” he pushed the door open and walked out before anyone could tell him off some more. The silence that followed as they all stared at the door then at Gellert staring at the floor shame faced was uncomfortable. The small sniffle broke the almost trance that descended on them. Gellert wiped at his face furiously.

“I won’t bake for a little while. I hope that’s okay.” he announced to the floor and headed for the door. Theseus cut him off with a hand on his arm. Newt wasn’t far behind him and Percy flapped his hands helplessly as the brothers enveloped Gellert in a hug.

“I for one love your baking.” Newt reassured him. A warm arm wound around them as Percy finally joined in.

“I love it too.” he murmured softly.

“I think,” Theseus cleared his throat a little, “I think I love a little more than just your baking.”

Everyone froze at that admission and Newt’s head popped up to catch Percival’s wide eyed stare. Gently they peeled out of their little huddle and left Theseus and Gellert staring at each other, one in wonder the other in surprise at their runaway mouth. They were left there as Percy and Newt edged out of the shack, the conversation that was to follow was not for their ears.

“I’ll talk to Credence. I have no idea what’s go into him.” Newt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I may have an idea. You start on the creatures, we’ll join you in a little while.”

“Sure?” Newt asked, torn between his responsibilities.

“Positive.” Percy smiled and let a hand trail down Newt’s arm.

“How positive?” Newt teased.

“Get gone with you.” Percy turned and walked towards Credence’s room. 

Both Credence and Percy joined Newt a while later. They worked together, tending to the creatures with gentle hands and soft words. Eventually all the new additions to the case were patched up and housed safely in suitable habitats. The three of them stood and watched the beasts meander around in the case.

“Sorry.” Credence said quietly.

“It’s not me you have to apologise to.” Newt replied but put an arm round Credence’s shoulder all the same.

“I know. I mean, I’m sorry for being a brat. I’ll apologise to Gellert too though.”

“Apology accepted.” Gellert’s voice surprised them from behind. Next to him stood Theseus and their fingers were shyly interlinked. “We don’t need to mention it again.”

Eyes linger on their joined hands but nobody said anything, instead they moved on as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It helped loosen something in Theseus, his shoulders dropped away from his ears and his tentative smile looked less uncertain. If later that evening Newt hugged his brother with a gentle smile in a quiet moment, nobody said anything. The other thing nobody saw was Percy squeezing Gellert’s arm with a grin.

“You’re in for a wild ride with a Scamander - especially that one.” 

A few days later when Percy couldn’t find his wand and Newt seemed not all that bothered by the fact his sleeve hung empty without a wand, Credence sat happily in his room. His creation was almost done and then he could present it to Gellert and Theseus by way of apology. While he was slaving away on his project Theseus showered Gellert with sweet affection. They baked together from cookbooks Theseus came home with, feeding each other smidges of batter for taste tests. They watched Gellert’s first cake rise in the oven sat side by side and Theseus hugged Gellert when they took the cake out and it collapsed. There was nothing for it, they tried again and this time Theseus hugged Gellert from behind as the other man worked.

They were sat on the porch of the shed, admiring the evening lights when Credence finally dragged himself out of his room, a huge white bundle in his arms. The wands he’d stolen were passed to Dougal who dutifully returned them to their respective owners.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. And so I made you this.” Credence said and spread the blanket open as he draped it over their shoulders. Gellert shuffled closer to Theseus who put an arm around him gently.

“Thank you Credence.” Theseus smiled up at him warmly.

“What the heck is a Thellert?” Percy’s voice sounded surprised as he came out of the shed.

“A what?” Theseus asked at the same time as Newt said “I don’t think I’d heard of such a creature before.”

“You are Theseus. He is Gellert.” Credence pointed at the men. “You are Thellert!”

“Right. Makes sense I guess.”

“Of course it does.” Newt grinned. “Gold star for you Credence, it’s a lovely blanket.”

The two of them sat there under their blanket long into the night. Percy and Newt had gone to bed for an early evening while Credence begged off with mumbles of needing to do something else. The blanket around them was warm and oozed a sense of softness that relaxed them.

“I have a question.” Gellert began.

“You have many usually. But which one is on your mind this time?”

“When do you need to go back to your job?” Gellert’s voice was small and uncertain. Theseus shuffled around and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah, yes. About that. I need to have a chat with Newt really. I’m surprised he hasn’t asked yet.” Theseus didn’t think of his own chart on the wall with its own series of stars and dots adorning it.

“He did. I told him I’ll deal with it.” Gellert admitted with a soft smile. “I wanted to hear the news from you rather than Newt. I will miss you, you know.”

Theseus let out a small huff of a laugh and looked fondly at Gellert.

“So the thing is. I might not have a job to go back to."

“You what?” Gellert almost screeched and the animals around them startled. After a moment they heard a door shut in the distance as no doubt Newt checked on the disturbed creatures.

“Well, the ministry sent me. They wanted me to check on Newt and corrall him back home. Without a dark wizard, a senior member of MACUSA and an obscurus in tow. They wanted me to use any means necessary. And they meant any means.”

“How ghastly!” Gellert couldn’t hold back his comment.

“I know. And the sad thing is, I was prepared to do it. Because he’s my brother and I had no doubt that he’d been ensnared by you. But then I came and I decided to bide my time. Work out what you wanted out of all this. Whether the other two were under your spell too. And then I realised, the only thing you’d ensnared? Was my heart.”

“You old sap.” Gellert laughed and leaned in for a small kiss which was gladly given. 

“I think you’ll find you’re older than me.” Theseus pulled Gellert close so he wouldn’t see his blushing cheeks.

“Time-turners do wonders for your looks.” Gellert replied mysteriously.

“So you’re staying with us indefinitely?” The two men under the blanket shrieked as one and toppled backwards in surprise. “Some fine wizards you are, you’ve got the sense of a diricrawl!”

Newt stood off to the side, a fwooper sat on his arm and looked a little ruffled.

“If it’s no trouble and you’ll have me, brother.” Theseus looked up from his sprawl and tried to look a little abashed.

“I’m sure there’s a song about when four become five.” Gellert muttered to himself.

“I’ve not used the bed in the shed in a long time. You’re welcome to that until I make you a room.”

“Or you could share mine!” Gellert offered almost too quickly.

“Well, I wasn’t going to suggest that because your room is yours to do what you wish. But, yes, that’s fine too."

Newt watched at Theseus and Gellert high-fived and he shook his head fondly. The fwooper on his arm looked a little less ruffled and he urged it to fly back to its perch.

“Now, are the two of you going to be quiet and let everyone sleep? Or should I suggest retiring to your room and casting a few silencing charms if you want to keep being noisy?”

“Newt!” Theseus looked scandalised while Gellert giggled.

“We’ll head to bed now. I know just the charms we need.” He winked lewdly at Newt, pulled Theseus up and led him away into the darkness of the case.

Some things never changed, no matter how many years pass and one of those things was Gellert’s love of Christmas. By October everyone was begging him to be quiet with his planning, they were only going to have a small family meal and not feeding an army so they didn’t need 16 courses plus coffee. That was not mentioning the cheeseboard. Cookbooks covered every surface in the shed as Gellert browsed them for ideas. His arm was stretched far out as he squinted. He pulled his head back to increase the distance and scrunched his face up. Percy walked by an put something on the table between his arms. Gellert looked down at the glasses then back up at the other man.

“Try them. It’s an age thing.” Dubiously Gellert perched them on his nose and peered at the book. His eyes widened in surprise and a low chuckle from next to him drew his attention. Theseus grinned at him.

“Cute. They suit you.” Gellert smiled back softly before it turned wicked.

“No. They’re for reading only, no other activity.” Percy said firmly and Gellert laughed in his face. “Get your own if you’re going to do that, I’m not letting you use mine for such filthy deeds.”

“Spoilsport.” Gellert replied but turned back to his cookbooks with a resolve to get his own pair of glasses when he got a chance. That evening dinner was an experimental concoction that by all rights should not have worked but somehow ended up being a delicious mix of flavours.

“I’ve been thinking about Christmas cards. There seems to be an American tradition of sending family photos. We should do that.” Gellert announced towards the end of the meal.

“And who would we send cards to?” Credence asked wide eyed.

“I don’t know about you, but I think Picquery might like one. And perhaps I’d like to send Albus one.”

“I think it’s a great idea Gel! I’ve got a few friends at the ministry who I could send some to.” Theseus grinned cheekily. No doubt the recipients of his intended cards weren’t quite friends, more like people who decided that his brother needed bringing home.

“I don’t have anyone I could send a card to.” Credence’s voice was quiet and sad. He shrunk in on himself. “You’re all I have.”

“Me too.” Percy piped up and laid a hand on Credence’s shoulder. “We can be lonely losers together.”

“Room for one more in your little group?” Newt asked softly.

“Wouldn’t you want to send-” Theseus began but a firm head shake from Newt cut him off.

“I think it will be something fun to do, a little memento for us, so if you want to set something up Gellert then go for it.” Newt picked up his fork again and began eating. As far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

They should have suspected that things weren’t going to be as simple as a nice family photo when Gellert was involved. Nobody said anything when Gellert gave Credence knitting patterns and brightly coloured wool. There were brown paper wrapped packages that floated through the case and were sequestered in his room somewhere, not even Theseus knew what they were.

“He keeps saying it’s a surprise.” Theseus grumbled to Newt one morning. “He’s never been this secretive.”

“Let him have his secrets. We all need something that is ours and only ours.”

Theseus hummed grumpily but dropped the topic because there was no point in speculating the unknown - especially when it was something Gellert’s mind had concocted. All was revealed when one morning alongside breakfast there were an assortment of piles of chairs. Newt and Percival also had their wands carefully tucked by their plates  in anticipation of them all sitting down for breakfast. Somewhat uncharacteristically Gellert flitted through the room like a doxy on a sugar high while everyone filtered into the shack in various states of alertness. The yelp Percy let out when he accidentally sat on the pile on his chair was met by a chorus of tittering. After some soft encouragement from Gellert they all suspiciously unwrapped their packages with different degrees of aghast gasps. Percy took one look at his parcel, sneered in disdain and shoved it under his chair. After some coaxing and the others sharing the outfits Gellert had dreamt up for them Percy dragged his own out to show them. Compared to Newt’s antlers, red nose and brown clothes it was quite outlandish. Green and red tights, similar coloured top with bells attached to the hem, and a hat with one large bell sewn onto the tip. Credence may have laughed while the brothers were a little more tactful. Until Theseus opened his package which was significantly bigger than anybody else’s. The wings were suspicious enough, then there was a halo and a pure white gown. Percy’s laugh was the loudest.

“Care to explain?” Theseus glared at Gellert.

“Well, Newt’s Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Percy is the elf, Credence gets to be the Christmas Pudding in his jumper while I’m Santa Claus. As for you, my dear, you’re the angel on top of the tree because you are such pure joy and delight. I think it suits you.”

“As long as you don’t stick me on top of a tree.” Theseus grumbled but he had flushed under the praise. Gellert waited until Percy was taking a drink before he responded.

“No, but I can think of some other wood to sit you on.” Sadly Percy had gained better control of his explosive laughter since living with Gellert. Rather than the expected spray that he was looking forward to, Gellert had to settle for a small amount of orange juice trickling out of Percival’s nose as he tried to gulp down what was in his mouth.

That afternoon Percy set up his camera in front of the shed which they’d decorated with garlands much to the creatures’ delight. Some tried to steal them while others sampled the various plants until they found the perfect one to snack on. Once everything was set up they all disappeared to put their costumes on. Credence and Newt were the first ones out, neither especially phased by having to wear something so outlandish. Theseus and Gellert followed next, giggling was they came down the path. It just left Percy who was probably sulking in his room. After 20 minutes of waiting around Newt sighed.

“Shall I go get him?” The others nodded and Newt traipsed through the case to find him. The door to his room was locked and Newt couldn’t get in. Instead he knocked and patiently waited.

“I’m not coming out. I look ridiculous.” Percy’s voice was petulant on the other side of the door.

“We all do, that’s kind of the point. I’m the one with the red nose. Gellert is looking like a young Santa Claus in his gaudy years and the less said about Theseus the better. I don’t think I can imagine anyone less angelic than him.”

The door creaked open and Percy stuck his head out.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Hand on heart.” Newt nodded and reached a hand for Percy’s. “Come on.”

The wolf whistle Gellert let out was rapidly silenced by the glare Newt shot him and Theseus’ reminder of red dots that await them if he were to continue as such. He hastily tried to correct the situation by complementing everybody on their attire and how well it matched complexions, figures and anything else he could remember of the magazines he’d been reading in his spare time. Perhaps it was a little over the top to tell Percy that his tights really highlighted the fine shape of his legs but it seemed to make Newt shake his head fondly rather than glare so Gellert counted it as a win.

It took a little while to arrange for the pictures to be sorted. Gellert fussed over their positioning while shamelessly flirting with Theseus. Even Credence nudged him to behave when rather than helping Percy by herding everyone closer together, Gellert undid the top button of his Santa Claus top and winked at an increasingly reddening cheeked Theseus - running a tongue over his top lip seductively didn’t help matters.

“Stop being a slutty Santa and get in place.” Percy grumbled as he set up the shot. They all crowded together for the photos, snapping several when Gellert kept complaining about not being ready or blinking. When they’d run out of film they dispersed but not before Gellert declared them the perfect family.

It took a few days to develop the photos and they weren’t a disappointment. In most of them Gellert was either pouting, staring longingly at Theseus or outrageously flirting with him. The only thing that was consistent in all of the pictures was Percy’s pouting frown. It wasn’t common knowledge that Newt requested a copy of his favourite picture until he pinned it above their charts with a soft smile.

The Christmas cards were sent out in a timely manner and if Theseus grinned a little too much at the ones he sent to the Ministry of Magic nobody commented on it. Nobody thought any more about it as they got lost in the Christmas spirit. The holidays themselves passed by quietly with a lot of food, cuddles and laughter. Occasionally Newt would stand back and watch as his family all ribbed each other adoringly.

The new year flew by them unnoticed short of them all sitting in front of the shack with a glass of champagne each. The five of them murmured quiet but heartfelt best wishes for the new year to come and retired to their respective beds. The fact that Percy had woken up with a snort to the chime Gellert set up for midnight was brushed quietly away with small smiles and gentle hair ruffling.

Gellert’s cooking and baking had come along leaps and bounds. His pancakes were golden circles of perfection and he occasionally used food colouring to make rainbow coloured cakes out of the stacks. It was Newt’s birthday looming on the horizon and with Theseus’ help Gellert hatched a plan. His cake was going to be the best one Newt had ever had, it wasn’t only going to taste amazing but was also going to blow all of their minds. His secretive preparations came to fruition on the morning of Newt’s birthday. Everyone had gathered in their little makeshift kitchen and sang in a melody of off key and out of time while Newt squirmed in his seat at all the attention. As the final note of the cacophony that was meant to be Happy Birthday faded Gellert unveiled his creation. Everyone gasped and Newt’s hands shot out for the cake before he realised that it was just a cake.

On the plate sat a beautifully shimmering occamy. Lifelike in its shifting hues, the details of its feathered wings more intricate than one could see on a real occamy. With some care Gellert placed the cake on the table and Theseus presented Newt with a knife. They all watched with great anticipation as Newt clutched the knife and stared at the cake. The knife glinted in the air and slowly lowered towards the occamy’s neck. Then it moved lower to the curled tail, the knife still just shy of making a mark or cut of any kind. Everyone watched the knife hover again over various parts of the cake before Newt let out a strangled cry and pushed the knife across the table.

“I can’t. I’m so sorry but I just can’t.” His lashes were wet with tears. Immediately Percy was pulling Newt against him in a cuddle while Gellert worriedly took the offending cake away.

“I’m so sorry.” Newt wasn’t wailing but he was definitely snuffling against Percy’s stomach. “He looks too real. I couldn’t cut into him. He looks just like Albert and I couldn’t bear the idea of hurting him.”

Silence descended on the shack and Theseus muttered something to Gellert who nodded. Credence helped usher Newt and Percy out of the shack and towards their room until Newt realised what was going on and protested.

“I’m fine. I’m just being silly. I need to go apologise to Gellert for crying over his cake.”

“I don’t think we’ll give you a red dot for this.” Percy rumbled with a teasing smile. “We can’t do that on your birthday very well now, could we?” Newt laughed wetly and decided to check on the occamy nest. They puttered around the case for the next hour or so without much chatter. Eventually a holler from Gellert summoned them all back to the shack where a boring plain sponge cake sat on the table.

“Perhaps this is a little less traumatic?” he teased softly and accepted Newt’s self-deprecating smile and a mumble of thank you mixed with sorry. Once again Theseus gave him a knife. Before Newt cut into the cake he looked up at Gellert.

“Would you kill me if I said this reminded me of Mabel? My great-aunt.” It was Theseus who shoved Newt’s face into the cake with a cackle.

Things quietly moved on. The occasional Howler that came for Theseus was muffled and ignored in the grand scheme of things. The occasional letter for Gellert arrived but he always squirrelled them away and his friends trusted him enough to say if there was a problem. Even Theseus didn’t badger after he was reassured that it wasn’t some old lover trying to rekindle the flames of a relationship. The invite for Newt to attend a reconciliation meeting with the Ministry of Magic and perhaps an opportunity to consult on an ongoing case was intriguing. Theseus made noises against Newt even acknowledging the letters let alone going to the meeting. However all was lost when a letter mentioned an injured graphorn slowly wilting away in the care of the Ministry. They packed up, locked their apartment and took the first boat to England.

No matter the invite the first meeting was all five of them piling into the minister’s office much to the man’s chagrin. Theseus grinned and waved cheerfully from his place near the back of the group and was treated to an eye-roll that could be heard across the table.

“Mr. Scamander.”

“Yes?” Both Newt and Theseus piped up. While Newt glared at his brother Theseus only looked on with a smirk.

“The younger one. I believe we have a lot to discuss. Alone.” Net blinked at the minister blankly. “Without your entourage.”

Nobody moved and Newt shrugged casually.

“They help me and I help them. I don’t see why they can’t be part of the discussion.”

The minister shuffled his papers around with a sigh and eventually pulled out a sheet of paper. Obviously he’d been hoping to talk about something else but instead he launched into the report about the young graphorn that they’d taken into custody. Less than an hour later all of them were back in the case with the graphorn in tow. It was in a sorry state, refusing to eat and drink. They gave it space, let it lie on comfortable bedding while Newt took blankets for scents both to him and his family of graphorns.

They stayed in England, Newt’s help seemed invaluable to the Ministry but at Theseus’ insistence he never went there alone. It was a peculiar request but one that they all humoured even when Theseus tried to explain that it was just a gut feeling he had. Meanwhile the gold stars multiplied on the wall and Gellert pouted when Credence didn’t only get 5 in a row but 10. As a special treat he wanted to go to London Zoo which Newt and Percy willingly volunteered to act as chaperones. Theseus and Gellert weren’t keen on the outing so opted to stay behind.

The three were heading out when a letter for Newt fluttered in, he put it on the side and gathered his things to go to the zoo. They were about halfway there when he remembered that he’d left his notebook on the table and with an apology turned back, promising to catch up with Percy and Credence as quick as he could. In his rush to get his things Newt didn’t even think to knock on the case, he just barged in. The shack wasn’t as empty as he’d anticipated. Gellert sat on a chair, Theseus straddling his lap and back to his chest. His trousers were open and Gellert’s hand was still down them even though the flush that spread down Theseus’ cheek and under his shirt was quite telling. Newt didn’t even blink when Gellert smirked at him. Instead he grabbed some tissues and thrust them towards Gellert’s free hand.

“Please don’t do this again in the kitchen area. It’s very unhygienic.” Newt said and grabbed his notebook.

“Cock block.” Gellert groused as he wiped his hand and Theseus did his best to hide his face.

“I don’t care if you’ve yet to get off. You have a bedroom for this very reason.” Newt read the letter and frowned, already distracted from his brother and Gellert. “Make sure you clean up before we get home.”

“Bugger off.” Theseus grumbled but Newt was out the door, uncaring of the embarrassed tittering and sound of soft kisses behind him.

Several hours later Credence and Percy returned home. They looked mildly annoyed as they called for Newt, sheaf of red dots in hand already to chastise him for his chaotic and wandering mind. Theseus and Gellert came out to their calls.

“Where’s Newt?” Percy asked.

“He went out with you.” Gellert shrugged as he spelled a pot clean. There were fresh cupcakes sitting on the counter, icing spelling out “sorry, we cleaned up”. Credence shot the a questioning look but decided not to question it.

“He came back to pick up his notebook and never found as at the zoo. We assumed he’d got sidetracked by one of you or one of the creatures.”

Theseus shook his head in disagreement.

“He came back, picked up his notebook and letter then left, he looked rather distracted. He’s probably out chasing some sighting or other. He’ll be back. Pop a red star on his chart so he’ll see when on his return and remember that he isn’t on his own anymore.” Theseus sounded too casual and Gellert looked over to him. The facade slipped for a second and the worry Theseus was trying to cover up was evident. By the evening when they sat down for dinner nobody was even joking about Newt’s absence. They put out a place for him hopeful of his return but each passing moment that they glanced at the gap felt like an eternity. That evening Percy stayed out in front of the shack and stared up at the stars while he waited for Newt’s return.

The morning didn’t bring any news of Newt and the small searching spells they sent out came back blank. It was almost as though Newt had fallen off the world without a trace.

“What if the last thing I ever said to him was “bugger off”?” Theseus mumbled into Gellert’s neck in the kitchen. He’s been wrapped around the other man all morning, seeking comfort in his solid presence.

“He’ll be home soon, you’ll see. Even if we have to drag him back. Then you can call him an idiot too.” Gellert reassured him as Credence and Percy appeared.

“We’re going to the Ministry.” he announced. “You,” Percy pointed to Theseus, “are coming with me. The rest of you stay at home.”

Nobody argued with him and after a rushed breakfast the two of them left. Their visit didn’t bring up much in a way that would help Newt. However it was almost confirmed that Newt was indeed being detained for information on the rest of the little group. A note was given to Theseus who read it and fumed quietly on the way out.

“They want us in their custody.” Theseus raged. “They want to know how Newt has spelled us to his whims because obviously none of us are capable of feeling loyalty and love by ourselves. They holding him to extract information on how to take Gellert and Percy into custody safely. Me too unless I bring you in. Credence, you’re a wild card. They’re not sure what they want with you yet.”

Silence reigned around them. The table felt empty without Newt.

“So take us in.” Percy offered with a shrug. They all stared at him as he began to explain the plan he’d come up with. By bedtime they had a good idea what the next day might bring.

Nobody expected Theseus to turn up at the Ministry with a wheelbarrow with two unconscious bodies haphazardly piled onto an inky black smokey blanket. He was allowed to push into the Minister’s office and threw two wands onto the table.

“I’ve got them for you. You can have them when I can see my brother.” The Minister stared before slowly nodding.

“This way.” Thankfully his back was turned when Percival dug his elbow into Gellert’s side with a hiss of “careful with where you put your knee”. Theseus shushed them quickly with a swat of his hand. He had to concentrate, his transfiguration spell to keep the twigs as wands strained over the distance. They were lead deep into the Ministry, there were no windows, stale air didn’t move in the hallways they passed through. Eventually they got to a non-descript door. It was an interrogation chamber and Theseus swallowed down a growl.

“Please leave those two in here and take your brother.” The Minister gestured carelessly. The couple of interrogators who were looming over Newt turned. Something was wrong though, behind Theseus the air shifted and aurors stood in the doorway. On the floor Newt coughed weakly but made no move the get up.

“What have you done to him?” Theseus’ voice shook with rage.

“Whatever we had to to get information out of him. He’s surprisingly resistant to veritaserum and other truth extractors. All he kept saying was “I don’t know”. You’ve trained him well.” The Minister turned to Theseus with a half smirk. “Now, I know I said you can take him but. You’re a liability and so is he. So...guards.”

The aurors moved to restrain Theseus but they were expecting Percy and Gellert to leap up from the wheelbarrow in defence. The Minister looked mildly surprised but laughed when he held up the two wands. His face twisted into a scowl when they turned into twigs in his hand and the two wizards raised their wands.

“Three against an entire department. You always were an optimist Scamander.”

The room darkened considerably as the dark blanket under Percy and Gellert expanded.

“Ever met an Obscurial before?” Credence’s voice was disembodied and hollow as he filled the room with black rage. The Minister and the aurors paled.

“Get Newt.” Gellert gestured to Percy and Theseus who immediately followed his suggestions. “Now, I’d suggest you clear a path for us before we make one for ourselves.” Gellert sneered at the men and women gathered around them.

“Gel!” Theseus’ voice was raw with panic. Immediately Credence darkened into a thick curtain that shielded his companions from everyone else.

“I really hope you haven’t done any permanent damage.” he sounded so sinister, swirling with little jagged edges of smoke jutting out at random intervals. Behind him the other three were crouched around Newt.

“Don’t let him go to sleep.” Theseus muttered. As much as Credence wanted to find out what was going on he knew that he wouldn’t be of any help. He was much better keeping the aurors at bay and protecting his family.

“If he goes to sleep now I don’t know if we can get him back.” Theseus muttered.

“I can keep him awake. Theseus you hold him down, Percy you unwind the curses. I hope none of you hate me after this.” Gellert said, his voice shook. Credence strained his ears to the most gently whispered “crucio” he’d ever heard. It didn’t matter how softly it was uttered, Newt’s screams echoed through the chamber.

“For fucks sake, work faster Percy.” Theseus growled, distress and fear turning to anger. It took forever but Credence chanced a look behind him and he saw Percy nod. Immediately Gellert ceased the curse and followed it up with a litany of apologies as tears trickled down his cheeks. He reached for Theseus who shrugged him off with a glare. Credence had seen enough, he pushed the wheelbarrow to the others in an unsubtle suggestion. Gellert stood and walked in front of him, his eyes were wet yet filled with contempt.

“You’ve seen what we can do. Now I suggest you clear a path for us to go home. Anyone who even so much as tries to hinder us will die.” Behind them Theseus and Percy moved a whimpering Newt into the wheelbarrow and they began their slow ascent back up through the Ministry. Nobody stopped them and when they got to the apparition point Percy, Theseus and Newt left. Gellert glanced at Credence.

“I believe we have one more little thing to sort here.” If a cloud could smile viciously Credence would have. They returned home not half an hour later, magical crates in tow, filled with all the magical creatures and beasts that the Ministry had been keeping. They moved through the case together, releasing creatures into habitats they quickly spelled into place. They were near Percy’s room when the door opened. Theseus walked out tense and coiled to attack.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” he snarled. Gellert thought about playing innocent for a moment but discarded the idea almost immediately.

“He needed to stay conscious. The cruciatus curse doesn’t let its victim pass out. I tried to be as gentle as possible. After all, the strength of the curse comes from intention. I didn’t want to hurt Newt.” Gellert found himself pleading with Theseus. Opposite him the man visibly deflated.

“I know. Just. I never want to see him in such agony again.”

“Me neither.” Gellert added softly, trying to hide his sniffles. The warm arms that came up around him caught him by surprise.

“Thank you. For saving him. Even at such a price. Percy and I have done what we can, healing him up and unpicking the curses. But I think your help might be required again. You are the best healer out of us all.”

Gellert wiped at his face and nodded. He wasn’t sure how he could face Newt after putting him through such hell. But the man needed him so Gellert was going to help and hopefully atone for what he’d done. The room was cast in twilight, Newt was curled against Percival’s chest on the bed. He looked better than he had at the Ministry, the cuts and bruises were mostly healed and his breathing was deep and even. Gellert approached on silent feet, loathe to disturb Newt’s rest. However he could see the way some curses were still wrapped around him, causing shivers to run through his whole body despite Percy and Theseus’ best efforts to dampen what they couldn’t help with. Newt cracked an eye open and watched Gellert approach. When Gellert reached for him he couldn’t suppress the flinch which was followed by apologies and Percy shushing him. Gellert understood, knew that he’d caused Newt indescribable pain, even if in a roundabouts way it was for his benefit. But it still hurt, seeing his friend flinch away from his touch and then feel the need to apologise for it. He dropped his hand.

“Sorry,” he said softly, “would you let me look at the curses and injuries?”

Newt nodded tentatively and let Gellert’s hand splay on is shoulder. Nobody in the room missed how he’d tensed up though, expecting another bout of pain. Gellert bit on his lip to try and focus his mind on the matters at hand rather than his self-pity. It took maybe half an hour for him to be able to peel back the layers of the curses, some of which he didn’t think were officially sanctioned for use as interrogation tools. It was something he was going to mention to Theseus later. By the end of it Newt was a little more relaxed against Percy, helped along by the fact that he was no longer in quite so much discomfort. Gellert marvelled at his silence when some of the spells had been specifically to make him want to talk. Once done Gellert sighed in relief. He was pretty exhausted himself and as he backed off he saw Newt wilt into Percy’s embrace, eyes slipped shut.

“Thank you.” Percy’s murmur was barely audible but Gellert nodded all the same.

“I hope he can forgive me. That you all can.

“You did what needed doing. A lesser man wouldn’t have been able to do it. I’m not sure I could have.”

That admission surprised Gellert to the point that he didn’t even resist when Percy suggested he go and find Theseus for a nap. The man in question was helping Credence with some of their new acquisitions when he glanced up at Gellert and something soft flickered over his features.

“All okay?” Theseus asked and took a step towards Gellert who took the open arms as an invitation to all but collapse into them as he tried to keep himself together.

“I’m fine.” he said, muffled in Theseus’ shoulder even though he felt anything but. Gellert let Theseus steer him blindly through the case. He was vaguely aware of his bedroom door being shut behind them and the bed soft under them.

“I’ve got you Gel, I’ve got you.” Theseus murmured into his hair and helped rearrange them into something comfortable that perhaps even looked similar to how Newt had curled into Percy. The image hurt, Gellert didn’t think he deserved the comfort and love that everyone had been showing him. He’d used an unforgivable curse on Newt and they still thought of him as family. It made his mind spin, how this family he’d found built around him seemed to want him almost as much as he wanted them.

He woke some time later to Theseus shifting around, trying to extricate himself from the bed.

“Go back to sleep. Someone’s at the door.” Theseus whispered and finally got out of bed. Gellert thought about going back to sleep but the idea of some stranger coming into their life with on Theseus and possibly Credence to protect them didn’t sit well with him. Despite the protest from his tired limbs Gellert heaved himself out of bed and followed after Theseus. He really shouldn’t have been surprised to find Percy already at the base of the ladder, wand clutched in hand. Gellert very much doubted Percy knew Newt was lingering on the porch of the shack, ready to help if needed too. Voices from outside the case drifted down.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I think you have the wrong address.” Theseus sounded rather exasperated.

“Nonsense. I know where my little Schnuckelchen is. When I heard he was only over the channel I had to come see him. It has been so long.” That voice sounded all too familiar to Gellert and he swallowed, thinking of all the letters he had hidden away.

“Now really, I don’t know anyone of that name. I must insist that you leave. Now is really not a good time.” Gellert started climbing the ladder when Percy put a questioning hand on his leg. He only nodded and carried on up. Cautiously he stuck his head through the case’s opening and watched. In the doorway stood Theseus, blocking the way into the apartment, in front of him was a very familiar figure with a bag by her feet. She must have seen the movement of his head because in an instant she had barged past Theseus with a delighted cry.

“There you are my Frechdachs, playing hide and seek like you used to I see!”

Behind her Theseus spluttered and pulled out his wand.

“Hello Mutti.” Gellert said and accepted that his mother was knelt in front of the case in order to press a wet kiss to either of his cheeks. Behind him there were murmurs of voices and a hand tugged at his trouser leg.

“You are positively glowing Gellert. Tell me more about how you’ve been over a cup of nice tea will you?”

It turned out that Gellert’s mother was a force to be reckoned with. She had no boundaries for love and didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that five men all lived together in a suitcase. The creatures she took to with the grace of a long suffering parent and she regaled them with stories of how every Christmas, Birthday and any other holiday little Gellert would ask for a dragon. Eventually they indulged him a little and got him a boggart for under his bed which he befriended. Newt stared at Gellert with a newfound admiration after that. Introductions were an interesting affair. Percy was silent, Newt shy while Credence looked at her like she’d hung the moon.

“My little blackest of marshmallows. You’ve had a difficult time, haven’t you? What you need is someone to coddle you.” she’d said without any preamble. The next moment a hot chocolate was floating towards Credence who took a cautious sip of it then broke into a wide smile. There were no questions about where Gellert got his propensity to feed everyone.

“And this is Theseus.” Gellert finished off. “He’s...well, he’s my...he’s mine.”

A titter from behind them was silenced by a sharp glare from his mother.

“My darling Grummelchen has found himself a Katerchen.” she cooed in delight. Everyone watched the novelty of a blush stain Gellert’s cheeks. Somehow with Gellert’s mum’s arrival things settled a little. The Ministry didn’t hassle them, not even to politely request they leave the country. Nobody knew whether outside forces (also known as Mrs. Grindelwald) were involved and she remained tight lipped on the matter. However she didn’t miss the tension between Newt and Gellert. After some gentle prying and eventually getting the whole story of what had happened she sat there with pursed lips.

“You did everything you could, to the best of your abilities in that moment, no Schätzchen?”

“Yes.” Gellert replied, eyes firmly on his dinner plate. Theseus’ hand squeezed his thigh in quiet support under the table.

“And it potentially save Newt, am I right?” she looked at Newt, who along with Percy nodded. “He’s got pills to help with the lingering pain?” Another nod and Gellert stared at him wide eyed.

“The nundu’s and Progrebin’s scars.”

“As your mum said, I’ve got pills for it. Thanks to you I haven’t needed them all that much so I’ve got quite a supply of it.” Newt shrugged. Gellert’s mother nodded. “I know you didn’t want to hurt me. And I’m just as ashamed of flinching every time you’re near me. Give me time, please?”

Gellert could only nod mutely, he’d been so caught up in his own emotions that he hadn’t stopped to think how Newt could possibly feel other than the assumptions he’d made. Which were heavily laced with a dose of self-loathing and fear.

“Good, now that that’s sorted I need to know what my Racker has been up to. Are you over your phase of leading a revolution. I must admit that did worry me a little.”

“Yes mother, I’m over that now.” Gellert squirmed in his seat while Theseus tried not to laugh. It really was only a mother who would justify a raging homicidal coup for world domination in the name of peace as a phase. Still, it was nice to see where Gellert had picked up many of his habits and quirks from. Credence had taken an exceptional shine to the woman who was old enough to be his grandmother. The fact that she did nothing to discourage his devotion was quite endearing too.

Sitting back in his chair, Newt mused over the newest but very temporary addition to their little group. He wondered whether when she left Credence would go with her. He needed someone to look up to, someone who cherished him without any fear of, or even knowledge of his past. What he and the others had given Credence had been enough, but perhaps it was time to let him fly the nest. And perhaps when Credence left it might open up the idea for Gellert and Theseus to set out on their own too. Newt tried to imagine how quiet the case would be with only him and Percy. Part of him drooped at the idea.

“You’re thinking too loud my dear.” Gellert’s mother said to him. Newt’s head snapped up and he stared at her in horror.

“Legilimens?”

“Only to the really noisy.” Newt gulped and looked at Gellert who shrugged.

“What she said. And don’t worry, we’re not going anywhere, Hase.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful German endearments were courtesy of descaladumidera, translations are as follows:  
> Frechdachs (literally 'cheeky badger'; Engl. 'rascal')  
> Schatz/Schätzchen (literally 'treasure'; Engl. smth. like 'darling')  
> Schnuckelchen (doesn't really have a fitting translation, a more ridiculous 'Schatz')  
> Racker (Engl. 'rascal')  
> Grummelchen (literally 'grumpie'; a cutified 'grump')  
> Hase (literally 'rabbit'; normal pet name)  
> Katerchen (literally 'tomkitty'; a cutified 'tomcat'; normal pet name)
> 
> Come prod me on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
